


We Shall Burn With a Light Of Our Own

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [26]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other, Queer Guardian Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Queer Guardian Demon Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Aziraphale hummed a phrase of music under his breath as he worked. "All rainbows, back to the very first, are born from grief and fury. Promise me, they say. Promise that it willneverbe this bad again."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlet Omens [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620217
Comments: 3
Kudos: 106





	We Shall Burn With a Light Of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Joan" by Heather Dale

Crowley braced his hands on the window sill, staring down the road towards the interrupted Pride parade. Behind him Aziraphale fussed around, patching up the battered queer folk who had fled to the bookshop for safety. Some of them were only kids.

"I know what we are," Crowley said, as much to the humans as to his angel. The words unfurled in his mouth like a cobra's hood, slid into place like venomous fangs. "We are sunlight on rippling water. When you pour oil on that water to still it, and smother our ripples? Then we become a rainbow, soft and shimmering and dangerous."

Aziraphale nodded, humming a phrase of music under his breath as he worked. "All rainbows, back to the very first, are born from grief and fury. Promise me, they say. Promise that it will _never_ be this bad again."

Crowley made a sound somewhere between a growl and a hiss. "You can't make promises like that unless you're prepared to fight to make them true. Never mind faces that launch a thousand ships on a lie. Be the flame that lights a thousand candles, and never grows the less for doing it. With every candle thin and pale and only the tiniest reflection of sunlight on its own, but together..." He glanced over his shoulder and saw Aziraphale straighten, soft as molten wax, fierce as his own flaming sword, and Crowley's own mouth curled up, baring his teeth. "Oh, together we can shine so bright and burn so _fierce_."


End file.
